Drop the Bomb
by jiigsaw
Summary: Two people. One war. Endless results. originally for Jayeliwood's contest so... smut. BXE


Drop The Bomb;

an: people were wondering the song, it's "sink, florida, sink" by a band called against me! and they're fantastic.

_(Edward)_

_Not one more word tonight. Between, here and there. _

Tom Gabel, shut up.

_Put a distance the size of the ocean, so now his heart can beat a skippin' rhythm._

I put the cassette player down on Emmett's tray table and put mine up. Or at least, attempted to. I guess airlines have lost a couple of bucks ever since the end of this fucking war.

End, ha. My service was over. I'm out, done, leaving, running, what ever you call it. I'm going home. I'm going to start a band with Jasper and Emmett. Alice is going to bake me an inedible cake.

I'm going to learn the bass. I'm going to put my purple heart in a chest deep in my mother's attic. I'm going to go to medical school.

I'd stop drinking too, if my best friends weren't such drunkards. We'll probably end up at a bar after we humor our parents.

Rosalie is going to look fucking hot as ever. I'd be lying if I said after living in a desert for the past couple years with, er, seven, eight women, I'd wouldn't fuck anything that moved. Except her – she's all Emmett's.

Alice, my baby sister, will probably be wearing some unpronounceable designer's latest fashion. She'll be a tiny bouncy ball, annoying as hell, but fuck, I've missed her. I've missed how she'd pick out my outfits for me, one day dressing me in cargo shorts and a green polo, the next in tight black jeans and some crappy emo band concert shirt.

My mother will cry. My dad will probably be at work, and then he'll come home and look at my shrapnel scar and go, "Wow, they really know how to do a terrible job on a simple epidermal wound." And I'll nod and I won't fucking tell him that I sowed my chest shut with a safety pin and a random piece of steel twine Emmett found in the camp.

Jasper is going to flip a shit when he sees me. He'll see that I have war medals and memories and friends "back there" and a fucking scar. He'll bitch and moan about how he couldn't sign with us, how he couldn't sign away his soul with us.

The flight attendant interrupted my whining and announced that all veterans may exit first.

I stayed on the plane, so did Emmett. We stayed in that cage of metal until the cleaning crews came on. His burly shoulders heaved slightly as he got up, out of the seat, one of many he'd been sitting in for the past four flights. We got off the plane to meet a slew of "welcome home!" signs and hugs and kisses and we all got back to my parent's house and we all lived happily ever fucking after.

--

_I almost drift away, far enough to forget._

Who put the Against Me! tape back into the deck? Who had a fucking tape deck in a car anymore?

Oh, right, Rosalie and her _refurbished_ cars. It would be crazy of me to admit, but I was sickeningly excited to see my car.

My father commented on my wound, my mom took my medal, Alice charbroiled a cake, and Rosalie wore a slinky shirt. I sat at my old baby grand and played my family a too-happy song to commemorate the amazing predictability of life.

And then we went to a bar in Port Angeles. The same bar we all used to sneak into as high school students to drink straight gin and Jim Beam and think we were cool.

And now, nine years after those awkward freshmen days we sat at the same table and got served by the same eighty-something year old barkeep with crooked teeth and endless story. Except, this time, we got rounds of tequila shots for the girls and the most American beer we could find in the joint, good 'ole Natty Light.

A new crowd started coming here after Jerry installed the too-expensive karaoke machine. College girls from state and townies, like us, continued to flood in past eleven. A group of barely twenty-one year old girls walked in and immediately sat at the table closest to ours.

And yeah, we were probably drinking too much and talking too loudly, but one thing led to another and Alice and this kid who I think was named Angela took the stage and started belting Blondie. A frizzy-haired brunette kept giving me "the eye" and I started playing cheap mind games with her. I probably could've let her undress me with her eyes more if it weren't for the fucking goddess that sat next to her.

I wish I had noticed her earlier. She was this cute little _girl_ with her hair in sexy barely-legal braids. She obviously felt uncomfortable in her fucking sexy sea-foam colored dress that barely went past mid-thigh. She looked positively innocent as she sucked on her peachy-colored cosmopolitan, and positively out of place.

I decided then that I would _let_ her feel in place with me.

The frizzy haired girl took to the stage with Angela and Alice to wail a Sublime song and left the brunette alone at the high bar table still nursing her first drink. I set my drink down and wiped my mouth before hopping down off the barstool and making my way over to her. From her angle she would have no way to see me stalk over to her, explaining her startle as I lazily dragged my thumb over her bare shoulder.

"You want to get out of here?" I drawled lazily, immersing myself in greed as she shivered and a slight smile lit a fire deep beneath her eyes. Naïve, it's a good thing I wasn't planning on kidnapping her or anything. Fuck, she didn't even look a day over eighteen, let alone twenty-one. She nodded lightly and turned around to face me. Her innocent beauty struck me then, and to her I probably looked like a lost dog with too many stories and cynicisms. But her eyes showed none of that judgment. She was open, glistening, excited, and _young_. I bathed in her glow as she took my hand and followed me out. ï

I walked her to Jasper's car, he wouldn't need it, since he and Alice could get a ride with Rosalie. Unlocked, as I planned, and I gently guided the girl into the front seat. She looked up at me with big brown eyes as I hesitantly dragged two fingers across her jawbone. The rough calloused pads of my fingers must've sent shivers down her spine because she immediately leaned into my touch and that same look flashed upon her face. After walking around to the driver's side I took the spare key that he hid in the beat up dash of his car and stuck it into the ignition. The car idled but I didn't even bother to shift into gear before I turned to her. She was nervously fondling the hem of her dress, and only then did I notice her bitten-raw nails with the paint chipped.

I angled my body toward hers and, hopefully, gently pinched her chin between my thumb and forefinger. She turned with my guidance to face me and I once again found myself locked into the electric feel of her gaze. An intense sense of longing that I masked as horniness fell over me again, and the gentleman deep inside of me stayed mute as I leaned my forehead toward her. Her lids flitted half-closed and I didn't even bother to close the gap for a kiss. Fuck, I didn't want to just kiss her. I wanted to pour my fucking _soul_ into her. I convinced myself then it wasn't real or anything, but it was just the first thoroughly attractive girl I've seen in too long, but in hindsight, I've always seen her as _my_ _girl._

So I didn't kiss her then, I whispered my name in hopefully the most soothing voice I could muster and she seemed to have melted slightly in that instant. Her voice was like wind chimes, or at least to me, and her name fit her perfectly. _Bella_. I took my forehead away from hers reluctantly and instead took her hand and placed it between the gearshift and mine.

"Where are we going?" She murmured in my favorite voice, and I lightly stroked her hand beneath mine.

"What do you think about a nice, long drive? Like… Seattle?" I wanted to show her my home. I wanted to show her everything in my life.

Her chin set a little bit and she looked so adorably strong before she nodded vigorously, "That sounds like exactly what I need." She smiled and leaned into my arm, and her cute little head lay on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while, every once and a while I'd tighten my grip on her hand and she'd lean into me further. God that made me so fucking happy, she was such a beautiful person already and I barely knew her.

An hour into the two and a half hour drive was when I started to get curious.

"How old are you?" I asked, and she smiled embarrassedly.

"Nineteen… I'll be twenty in a month though…" She said, and I was already in love with her cute rambling. "How about you?"

"Twenty-four." I answered simply. Fuck if I was a cradle-robber. She didn't have a problem with it and she was the only one who could stop me.

"Who are you?" She asked me, looking at our interlocked hands. I shifted up a gear just to tighten my hand around hers and Jasper's poor Honda groaned past eighty-five.

"What do you mean?" Such a simple question could yield so many answers, and I wasn't sure what to tell her first? Did she need to know that I saw a comrade leap over a grenade? Or did she need to know that I graduated summa cum laude from Dartmouth? How about how I moved to Seattle two years ago only to leave for Afghanistan a week after moving in?

"What makes you tick? It's irrational of me to want to know all this but I have this urge to want to know everything about you." She unburied her face from my shoulder, "Sorry. That was stupid… you don't have to answer if you don't want to. We can keep this as anonymous as you would like…" Her voice grew quiet and she leaned away from me slightly.

"Please, don't ever say anything about yourself is stupid. I barely know you and you're already amazing me." I squeezed her hand and she went back to leaning against me. I smiled smugly before answering her previous question vaguely, "I like music… a lot. I probably drink too much. My best friends are basically my family. I'm going to go to medical school. I live in Seattle." Whoa, new line there. I haven't been able to give a definite location to where I've lived for a while. It felt good. "And you? Who are you, Bella?"

We caught the ferry, alerting us to our proximity to the city. Without needing to shift my right hand was free, so I brought around her torso, cupping her waist. "I like reading. I live in Seattle too, go to U-dub, but I was visiting my two high school friends tonight. I've never done anything quite like this…" She was quiet again, and I could already tell she got nervous a lot. I smiled at this, ever the more innocent she was.

We were quiet after we got off the ferry, our hands resumed the same position and we neared my apartment. Her eyes widened as she realized where we were and she blurted out in to the silence as we pulled into my parking space, "I live in the complex across the street. It's so weird that I haven't seen you before…"

"Yeah, weird… I would definitely have noticed you." It was my turn to be quiet and the half-lies started coming out. Now was not the right time to unveil myself completely. I helped her out of the car and kept her close to me, rubbing circles on the small of her back through the fabric. Her arm wrapped around my mid section, her hand playing at the hem between my white collared shirt and dark jeans.

The minute we stepped into that elevator I consider myself a changed man.

--  
_(Bella)_

He was positively electric. His chuckle, his _hands_, his voice, his warmth, everything about him was so alive. He made me bolder and I'd only known him for a couple hour-long drive. His skin on his hip was soft and smooth, like his voice. I collapsed into him further as the elevator closed and ascended to the seventh floor.

He groaned lightly and it made me giggle, "This elevator is so much slower than I remember…" I couldn't keep my hands off of him during the slow ride; he was too beautiful and too close. His reddish hair fell long and into his eyes. His _eyes_, I'd never seen such vibrant emerald eyes before, and they oozed character. I could see he wasn't building up walls, he wasn't tensing, he wasn't shielding… and it was all for me? I was a bit perplexed. But it made me bold nonetheless, and I worked my hand further under his crisp shirt across the defined muscles that lay beneath. His skin rippled and he groaned again, deep and throaty. He pressed his lips on the tip of my head just as the doors clicked open and he all but ran out of the elevator, dragging me with him.

He worked the door open and we flung into an apartment that, even in the dark, looked like it barely had been lived in. He flung his keys not in the bowl by the door, but just let them fall to the ground on the opposite side. I ignored this and pulled him close to me as I leaned against the door for support. He grinned crookedly and my mind began to slowly simmer away.

"You're so beautiful," he said to my lips, leaning in for a delicate kiss. Blush crept up my cheeks as we broke away and he smiled softly, "Please, don't let anyone tell you otherwise…" He leaned back in and the kiss was stronger. His lips worked velvety smooth against mine in a delicate harmony not to be unbalanced. His tongue played tricks on mine and his hands managed to find a way to mimic and manipulate the motion so as to untie the strap holding my dress up. I was left standing in a pile of sea foam as I moved my lips from his lips down his scruffy jaw-line. His chest was pressed against mine and I could feel his torso hum with pleasure, building my confidence.

My hands wandered to his belt buckle as we began to make our way to his bed, and after clumsily taking apart his belt I managed to peel his jeans off while he worked on pulling his dress shirt over his head. In the dark I could hardly make sense of his features, except for a raised scar that swooped over the right side of his chest and down into one of his sculpted abs.

We finally arrived onto his perfectly made bed – odd, seemingly, for a twenty-four year old but I made no real note of it. He leaned against the pillows as I straddled his hips, enveloping his mouth with mine in a slow kiss. His wandering hands found their way under my strapless bra, and with an elegant expertise he had the confine off in seconds.

My lips danced around his neck and I nipped and sucked in different places, with every new hickey I caused he gripped my breasts tighter, rolling my too-hard nipples in his strong fingers. He shimmied me out of my panties and I did the same to his boxer-briefs tossing them off in a corner where I swear I saw a cardboard box marked "Chopin – Mozart".

Before I could muster a second thought he had me flipped, attacking my stomach with feather light kisses and dragging his fingertips up and down my thighs, making shivers run deliciously down my spine. I was beginning to hum with excitement, his fingers with every trace growing closer and closer and his mouth moving further down. Finally, his lips made contact with my clit and I immediately gripped at his lush hair twirling my fingers deep through the locks and pushing my hips up closer into his mouth. His fingers expertly swirled up in me, pumping, curling, and twisting in a deliciously tortuous manner. With ever stroke of his tongue, every wiggle of his finger I could feel this amazing coil tighten with pleasure until, oh god, until he pressed another finger into me. My back arched embarrassingly high and I couldn't not let the moan escape as I clutched him to me tighter and chanted "Edward" over and over.

He grinned lazily at me as I caught my breath, and my chest heaved obviously but he kept his gaze straight on my eyes. I smiled before playfully pushing him back down onto the bed, licking my lips as I started to gyrate my hips to his. He tossed his head back and he looked at me through his lashes. I found my hands tracing that marvelous chest of his again; admiring the work that must've went into sculpting a body so utterly perfect as his. Gently, so as not to agitate the scar tissue, I traced the swooping crescent on his torso. His body shuddered beneath my touch and his eyes instantly found mine. He wrapped a large hand around mine and brought it to his lips before dragging it across his cheek.

I leaned down so that my body was pressed up against him and so that my lips were at his ear. In the smoothest voice I could muster, I half-whispered, "Where did such a beautiful boy get such a mark?" His eyes closed as he leaned into me, and I softly cupped his face with small hands.

--  
_(Edward)_

I could hardly focus with her saturating my air supply like that. She fogged my vision and made me do things so drastically incoherently, so fucking beautifully. I loved her for that, for her ability to just let me see things as innocently as she did. Her question ebbed in the back of my mind as I absently answered, "That fucking war."

And, god, fuck me, her silent reply was perfect. She nodded solemnly and fucking grabbed my dick and jerked upwards. My eyes must've bugged out of my head because her grip was so warm, so hard. She just kept jerking and looking into my eyes and rocking her body with her hand's movements. Her nose nuzzled mine and she just let me bask in her glory.

It was too much though; I didn't want it to end so soon. Reluctantly, I flipped us over and blindly reached into the bedside drawer and prayed for the love of God that I had stocked it with condoms, even though they had every chance of being expired.

I was within two months of the pull date, fuck yes, I was going to get laid. Bella licked her adorably swollen lips and quietly asked if she could do it. So. Fucking. Cute. I grinned and dropped the package into her hand and she matched my grin with her cute little one. She tore the foil open with her teeth and my cock twitched like a cockroach on crack. Before she rolled the rubber on she placed her mouth over the round head and drew all the precum into her mouth in one of the fucking sexiest moves I've seen in my entire career of women.

She moved back under me and looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I couldn't help but to kiss everywhere I could reach on her perfect little face. I stuck a couple fingers in her pussy just to make sure she was as fucking slippery as I wanted her to be, and to my complete delight she was dripping. I replaced my fingers with my cock in one long and hard stroke, making her face curl up in the most amazing way. She lifted her hips up toward mine as I plowed into her, saturating myself with her. Her hands were everywhere, her hair, my hair, my ass, her tits… She didn't keep still and I loved her for it. She moaned my name over and over again as _I_ made her come for me. She was incoherent as I swirled my fingers around her clit to make her fucking scream my name and I knew I would have to remember how that sounded for the future.

And then, God, fuck, I couldn't help myself, I grabbed a mouthful of her beyond perfect breasts and plowed into oblivion, seeing stars as her muscles danced perfectly around me. I groaned as I slowed down my pace, and, not betting that the condom would hold as well as Teflon, I regretfully retreated from her. I tossed the soggy rubber into a nearby trashcan and climbed up the bed to meet my beautifully flustered Bella.

She crawled onto my chest and tucked her head under my chin before burrowing into my chest. Her palm was on that scar that just happened to make me have the best sex of my life with the fucking most gorgeous woman I'd ever meet. Her breathing slowed, and her legs tucked in between mine, and we lay completely exposed to each other atop the bed that I hadn't slept in for just about two years. And it didn't matter that I didn't have a clue as to what her last name was, or even her phone number. All that raced through my hyperactive mind was the fuckgood sex I just received, and, apparently, gave, and the most influential woman to ever grace my life. And, as I shut my eyes, all I could pray for was that she be there in the morning, with her fucking barely-legal braids and all.

**a/n:** jeez, I think that might've been the longest thing I've ever written in one go. pleaseplease review, karma is good and will eventually lead you to _your_ cynical Edward who's looking for a light in the horizon, and don't we all want that?


End file.
